


Forgotten Capital

by Salamander



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: ff_land, Gen, Poetry, ooooooold poetry i just remembered about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: The halls lie empty.





	Forgotten Capital

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my poetry workshop in ff_land's Thief community, waaaay back in 2011. With the re-emergence of my Huge FFXII Fangirlery, I figured I'd post it here so it can go with everything else!
> 
> The poem was written around the Necrohol of Nabudis, one of my favourite places in Ivalice.

The halls lie empty.  
Echoed magic ripples  
around them, misting  
like fog in winter.  
  
They turn, swords drawn,  
the overloud rattle harsh  
in the air – a foil  
to death, floating  
  
right on past  
and they are safe  
again, breathless  
with relief, and alive.

**Author's Note:**

> The theme song for the Necrohol of Nabudis is called [The Forgotten Capital](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EE8-z8wW-c4), and is _beautiful_.


End file.
